fallingskiesfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mothership (Boston)/@comment-50.99.43.77-20121123125905
The construction of "the Structures" reminds me of strategies from 80's RTS games: --If Earth is only one tiny stepping-stone in a larger war where the Overlords are scrambling for resources and reinforcements the balle-plan is simple:? Crush all organized resistance, cull the population, strip the planet of valuable minerals already on the surface (cities) and enslave the remaining population (harness) before resupplying the next fleet to cross their path. --The initial fleet disgorges a swarm of fighters, bombers and landing craft that in turn provide air support for a beachead force of countless infantry, mechs and other support vehicles. The fact that this is probably the leftovers of a previous Campaign is irrelevant. --All craft capable of reaching the the space fleet then returns to the fleet which retreats (for resupply) so that the the local population cannot capture any spacecraft whilst simultaneously "stranding" its slave army on the battlefield to fight to the death. --Those troops would then have to secure their respective beacheads before constructing a permanent sector CIC facility to ensure proper communication and medical/repair facilities not to mention a create a secure location to transfer reinforcements/resupply into orbit.? Otherwise they risk running out of gas for their vehicles or starving to death.? Priority for support would go to the most successful theatres before resources could be shifted to less successful ones out of necessity:? The resources involved in building these structures from scratch is HUGE!? I wouldn't be surprised if they also double as spacegoing support ships. -- "The Structure" is thherefore nothing more than an obsencely huge alien supply dump on stilts for the forces that have ALREADY LANDED at the moment.? In fact it kinda reminds me of one of those "Park Ranger Towers" in forests.? Of course its still an undertaking beyond the scale of human comprehension and the factory base that would have to be constructed to even start building it would spread out for miles if (if constructed by humans). --Very quickly, the priority with such a strategy becomes securing resources for constructing and maintaining the base(s) as rapidly as possible rather than controlling territory.? In fact, the show takes place during the most vulnerable part of the aliens' entire Earth Campaign because offensive operations would effectively grind to a halt while Skitter forces secure resources for construction of the CIC complexes.? If a sector CIC is severely damaged or destroyed during construction, it is next to impossible to rebuild.? Due to their function as central bases and the enormous resource cost of constructing them, the sector would be already lost. --The response to such an event is one of two:? either A) Commit your reserves and throw everything you have on hand at the attacking forces and wipe them out while you still can or B)? Allow a hole in your grid while you work to secure the other battlefields and hope and pray that you'll be able to come back with enough reinforcements before the enemy develops some real traction. --Given the Overlords' contempt for humans and the death of the CO of the damaged sector base I lean toward the aliens taking the second option given that the mission is essentially a planetary-scale smash-and-grab.? But with human forces rescuing future "post-harness super-soldiers" and divided into small well-armed resistance cells out of pure necessity the aliens are over the barrel of having created the perfect force to undermine their whole strategy.? Perhaps literally... -Yes I got this all from the architecture and some guesswork.